Lovely Eyes
by evermore.x3
Summary: When Butch first saw Bubbles, he thought she was the prettiest girl ever. Unfortunately, things don't go well during their initial meeting or the others after that.


I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but whatever. Read and enjoy.

* * *

When Butch first saw Bubbles, she was giggling and playing with a stuffed purple octopus. He stood in awe and watched the prettiest girl's blue, blue eyes sparkle in mirth. A smile had slowly spread on his face without him noticing. It wasn't until his brother, Brick, walked over and slapped him upside the head and asked what he was staring at and why he was smiling, that he dropped the smile to scowl at his red haired brother.

"Nothing." He had replied grumpily.

Butch had then proceeded to walk over to Bubbles and snatched the stuffed animal away from a stunned five year old girl. She looked up at the dark haired boy with wide eyes, a feeling of emptiness between her still hands. Butch inspected the peculiar octopus which wore a top hot and found nothing special about it.

"His name is Octi."

His attention switched over to the still stunned girl sitting on the floor.

"He's stupid." And with those words, he dropped Octi and walked away without another word. Bubbles sadly watched this rude boy walk away. She picked up her most favorite toy and smiled sadly at it. That was the beginning of everything.

"Are you okay Bubbles?" A sweet voice came from behind Bubbles. The little girl turned in surprise and saw her two sisters behind her: Blossom, who was looking at Bubbles with concern plainly written in her features, and Buttercup, who was glaring in the general direction of Butch.

"Yeah, if that dumb boy hurt you, just tell me and he won't ever bother you again." Buttercup's green eyes shined with anticipation, even at five years old she loved getting into fights. The physical and often violent fights gave the young girl a wondrous thrill that her sisters didn't understand.

Bubbles was a bit frightened by the look in Buttercup's eyes and frankly the concern in Blossom's eyes too. Her red haired sister was a little over bearing sometimes and she didn't want to be under the care of Blossom right now. So she quickly shook her head. "No! I mean yeah, I'm fine. He was just looking at Octi."

Her sisters looked skeptical and Bubbles, seeing that her sisters weren't buying it, smiled a very big kind of cheesy smile. Buttercup snorted and shook her head. "You look crazy."

Blossom turned and glared at Buttercup but their sister just kept smiling.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Boomer asked his green eyed brother who was watching Bubbles interact with her sisters. Butch didn't even bother looking at his brother while he answered.

"Just some dumb girl."

Boomer looked at his brother who was looking intensely at Bubbles and a smirk graced his adorable five year old face. His bright blue eyes flashed mischievousness. "Just a dumb girl, huh? Then why do you keep staring at her, huh?"

Butch glared at his brother and smacked him on the arm. "Shut up!"

"Butch likes a girl! Butch likes a girl!" Boomer sang while jumping around his irate brother.

"No I don't! I was just staring 'cause… she's so ugly!" Butch yelled.

The whole class went silent. Boomer stopped his singing and jumping around and looked right at Bubbles. That showed the class who Butch was talking about and they switched their attention from Butch to Bubbles.

Bubbles saw everyone turn and look at her and realized the mean green eyed boy from before had just announced to the class that she was "so ugly." She felt heat creeping up her back and to her face. She looked down at Octi and her vision got blurry from tears. She looked up and saw Butch looking right at her so she quickly looked down again and wiped her eyes.

In that second that their eyes met, though, Butch had seen her blue, blue eyes shiny with tears and it was his entire fault. He glared menacingly at all the kids watching and within seconds they had all diverted their eyes elsewhere. Soft whispers filled the air and then all hell broke loose.

A flash of green was the only thing anyone saw before both Buttercup and Butch flew through the wall of the room. They landed in a heap outside and their classmates and teacher gathered at the opening to look outside.

"What's your problem?" Butch yelled when he manage to disentangle himself from Buttercup.

"You are! That's my sister and no one gets to be mean to her but me!"

A soft protest from Bubbles was heard in the background but no one paid much attention to it, they were all too entranced by the coming fight. That is until Ms. Keane, their teacher, decided to put a stop to it!

"Stop! Stop! This is the first day of school and you will not be fighting! Both of you come back inside and there will be no recess for either of you!"

Ms. Keane walked outside and grabbed hold of their hands and led them back inside. Buttercup stuck out her tongue and shook one of her fist at Butch behind Ms. Keane's back. The teacher sat each of them on opposite corners of the room facing the wall as a time out.

Blossom looked at her temperamental sister's back and shook her head, disappointed in the way she decided to handle the situation. Bubbles just sat on the floor, trying to make herself invisible. It was her fault Buttercup had gotten in trouble or so she thought.

"Are you okay Bubbles?" Blossom asked for the second time that day and this time, Bubbles knew she wouldn't be able to lie. Her still teary eyes made sure of that. Although, now she didn't care that Blossom was sometime over bearing, she wanted to be cheered up after that hurtful comment from a boy she just met.

'_Hopefully he won't be mean to me again._' Bubbles thought dejectedly.

* * *

so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter and I plan to update soon(:


End file.
